This project is really an offspring of the studies with EOE 13 (Z01 CL 04011-04-DR). The same experiental contrast material is used, Ethiodized Oil Emulsion 13 (EOE 13). The hypothesis is that by fractionating the administration of this contrast material, we are able to deliver a large intravenous dose and obtain a denser liver and spleen without increasing the untoward side effects. Since biodistribution studies with E0E 13 have shown that the clearance of this contrast material from the blood is rather rapid, it was felt that after a 30-60 minute period, the second follow-up dose would be well-tolerated and deposited in the liver and spleen. Since the clearance of the contrast material from the liver and spleen is minimal in the first hour, this additional dose of contrast material would mostly add to the density of liver and spleen, without appreciably increasing the iodine level of the blood and other body organs.